Hormonal Disadvantages
by Traumaddict
Summary: "And I'm the Hormonal Teenager?" While Konan and Pein engage in some 'activities' the rest of the Akatsuki are forced to listen to their ravishing time. Madara - fed up - seeks attention. Leaving Sakura scarred, Itachi confused and Madara indifferent.


****

This is a One-Shot - Originally, a chapter of the Story _My Life As An Akatsuki Member _**but I decided that it was a bother to have when the chapters would always end the same. Please forgive for the inconvenience. I particuarlly enjoyed this chapter because it was original and creative. **

Please Review & No Flames.

**Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hormonal Disadvantages

I crushed my hands against my ears in an attempt to block out the noises that seeped through the crack in my door. I wondered if the other Akatsuki Members were showing the suffering the same discomfort as I was. I could just imagine Tobi creeping through the hallways, then suddenly hearing the loud bang of a bed and the pleasured screams drifting through the air. I shuddered, rolled over and almost jumped a foot in the air. Kneeling next to my bed was - not Tobi - but _Uchiha Madara_.

Sure the entire Akatsuki knew that Madara had disguised himself as Tobi but it was a rare occasion to see the older man without the mask. His dark eyebrow twitched upwards in the same rhythm as the bed inside Pein's bedroom. The Sharingan glinted brightly in the dark, and I could easily see the annoyance scrawled over his features.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, sitting up.

"Why else would I be here?" Madara hissed.

"Pein and Konan are having a _ravishing _time while the rest of us are stumped to sit around and listen to them!" Madara roared.

My eyebrows furrowed together, wondering where this was heading.

"What does that have anything to do, why you're here?" I snapped.

"It has everything to do why I am here!" Madara responded sharply.

"Have you been inhaling P?" I questioned, worried for his wellbeing.

Madara shot me a dark, menacing glare that made me suspect that he wasn't.

"No I am not!" He sneered.

"Then give me a _clear _answer to _why _you are in my room!" I demanded.

"I AM A MAN YOU ARE A WOMAN DO I NEED TO SAY MORE!"

Silence filed after his outburst and all I could do was blink at the older man, before his words processed. My eyes widened in realization and words fell limp against my lips. My mouth opened and closed - and I could imagine that I was making a good impression of a fish out of water. I snapped out of my initial shock, and noticed that Madara was approaching. I almost melted into his body then and there, Madara was stupidly attractive. However, I gained self-control and grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on and plunged it into his awaiting face. The object was soft, and coated in satin - it had been one of my pillows.

Madara spluttered and tore the pillow from his face, shooting my a death sentence with his eyes. I laughed nervously and rolled out of my bed. I pushed myself to my feet, and I realized in dismay that Madara had pulled himself to his feet also. Konan's constant screams continued and I shuddered, but ignored it as much as I could.

"_Please_," Madara pled, his voice whiney.

"Bad Madara!" I snapped, throwing another pillow at him.

He easily danced to the side, evading the stupid pillow.

"It'll take your minds off of Pein and Konan!" Madara insisted.

"Liar! It'd take _your _mind off of them!" I growled, flickering to the other side of the room where he stood. He stepped forwards, and I stepped back.

"_Please_," He whined.

"No. You're a full grown man Madara - you shouldn't be acting like a hormonal teenager!" I hissed. Madara glared.

"You're pressing buttons," Madara sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"What else is new?" I asked sarcastically.

He growled and lunged forwards, with my natural grace, I evaded him and found myself near the door. In swift movement, I had grabbed the door and threw it open. In a panic, I rushed across the hall and barged into Itachi's bedroom.

Itachi stood in the middle of his room, his shirt thrown away from his toned body and clad only in a pair of black silken boxes. I stopped at the sight, he watched me curiously and I felt my heart pound.

_Damn this Organization! Why the hell is there a bunch of hot guys living together!_

"Sakura!" Madara yelled from across the hall.

Regaining my composure, I darted into Itachi's bedroom without thinking and pushed him forwards, in an attempt to hide. However, I pushed to hard and he staggered forwards towards the door. At the same time Madara entered the room and Itachi managed capture the elder Uchiha's lips in a chaste kiss. I stared in awe as the two made no move to pull away, and just stood there in shock. Dirty images flashed through my mind of my two favourite Uchiha's tangled in bed and that was about all I could take.

I fainted.

* * *

"Sakura?"

I groaned loudly, and the world around me spun hypnotically. I rubbed my aching head, and felt someone support me as they gently pulled my unresponsive body into a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, only to realize I was still in Itachi's bedroom. Itachi was the one who was helping me, but I could still feel Madara's presence lingering in the bedroom.

"Itachi-Kun - Madara. Kiss?" Was all I managed to say, in an innocent tone.

Itachi's passive face turned bright red, and I could faintly smell the scent of Madara radiating off of him. More dirty thoughts invaded my mind and I hit my head against his chest to dispel them. Still in a daze, someone gripped my hand and moved my head until I was staring at Madara's penetrating gaze.

"And I'm the hormonal teenager?"

* * *

**That turned out more interesting then I had planned it. I hope you enjoyed and I would love it if you reviewed. Thank You. **


End file.
